


Fanvid: Goodbye to You and Me

by cosmic_llin



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Goodbyes, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-10
Updated: 2007-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah and the Doctor say goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid: Goodbye to You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> Characters, song and footage do not belong to me, I am making no profit.

**Song:** Good Friend, Nine Days

**Length:** 4.15

 

  
  



End file.
